


Couldn't be better

by Rex501st



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, dance, prompt, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr for Shallura Sunday's first prompt: dancing.





	

A cool breeze filtered through the trail as some leaves danced by on the wind. The planet was relatively close to the atmosphere of Earth with a few differences -- most notably the color of the sun. Shiro and Allura walked hand in hand through the wooded area that surrounded the castle ship. Shiro in his usual jumpsuit with Allura dressed in her customary princess dress. 

The way the light from the setting sun reflected off her eyes made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. The amount of love she expressed for him with just her eyes knew no limits -- it was as if he was the only island in the middle of a vast ocean. Being the two leaders of the crew wasn't easy. He needed her just as she needed him. They weren't perfect. Shiro had been broken and never knew if he would be whole again. He realized Allura was hellbent on trying, though. When she put all her time and effort into something -- it would get done. This kind of love wasn't anything Shiro was used to, but he didn't oppose it. Thinking to himself as they walked through the trail he tightened his grip on Allura’s hand. 

Noticing the change in his grip, Allura asked sweetly, “is everything alright, Shiro?”

He turned to take a long look towards her and smiled. “Couldn't be better.” 

Allura couldn't have ever guessed she would've fallen in love with the Black Paladin. It was only after living in such close proximity and countless missions did she realize that the missing part of her heart where her home-world had taken residence would be now occupied by Shiro. Not to be replaced, she would never let go of that pain. He loved her with a strength she didn't know humans were capable of. It filled her with unending joy. She laughed, and smiled, and cried, and made love with him. Their days spent together were a gift to her. Sure, they were fighting a galaxy wide conflict but that didn't prevent the two from basking in the glow of newly formed romance. 

“I love you, Shiro.” 

That sentence would never get old. 

“I love you too, princess.” 

He leaned down to give her a kiss. A physical form of their love. Fitting together like partners in a ballet. 

  
They headed back to the castle as the leaves danced by on the wind. 


End file.
